


From The Window

by Lightheaded_Dullahan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Adoption, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightheaded_Dullahan/pseuds/Lightheaded_Dullahan
Summary: No one realized how often the ‘something’ would walk among them. Stepping in line with everyone else made them become invisible to questioning. They would buy something from the shop with the same money as everyone else did. Wait for the light to change to cross the street as a car would inevitably continue on to make them wait longer. Then they would go on with their life as the thing people saw through there windows when the sun began to set.





	From The Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ririsuu_ariya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririsuu_ariya/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!

There was always something outside the window. No one could agree on what it was though. Some said it was a wild animal that roamed around, others insisted it was a monster that would eat anyone who stayed out late, a few argued it was a wild man that couldn’t be chased off, even fewer said it was a wild woman that would hunt with her hands alone. A few children called it a ghost, yet many disregarded that theory. It was easier to imagine the others than to think it was a ghost. 

No one realized how often the ‘something’ would walk among them. Stepping in line with everyone else made them become invisible to questioning. They would buy something from the shop with the same money as everyone else did. Wait for the light to change to cross the street as a car would inevitably continue on to make them wait longer. Then they would go on with their life as the thing people saw through there windows when the sun began to set. 

That was how it was so simple for her to find them. 

Rituska found them laying under the tree outside the school. Their hair was tangled with sticks and leaves as a few squirrels rested with them. The young girl picked up a big stick off the ground. It’s longer than she is tall and heavier than she can lift with ease. It swung down and hit the person in the chest. They let out a pained gasp and curl into themselves as Ritsuka fell backward from jerking back the stick. The squirrels awoke with a shock and scattered about. They ran up the tree and looked down from its branches. The girl dropped her stick and went up to the person who was curled on the ground. She apologized as they pushed themselves up, rubbing their chest where the stick landed. 

Their green hair is a rat’s nest that sticks up in odd places. When they shake their head to get the hair out of their eyes, leaves fall down onto the ground and their coat. They stand up and dust themselves off, pick out the leaves and sticks before they look down to where the girl is. They squatted down so they were at eye level with her. Giving her a small smile, they patted her on the head. Getting back up, they made their way out of the schoolyard with leaves still sticking to their back.

When she saw them again, they were holding a wolf in their arms as they crossed the street. She runs up beside them to keep pace. They look down when she asks where they’re going. She is told they are taking their pet to the vet. The wolf looks up at that, almost with a look of betrayal in its eyes. At the next crosswalk, they went a different way then where Ritsuka couldn’t go. She waved goodbye as the wolf seem to accept its fate.

She stayed on the block, walking up and down the sidewalk with her little backpack bumping against her back. She hoped the person would come back this way soon. She was hungry and it was getting chilly. Ritsuka mused to herself that she should have brought a jacket, but the only one she had still had a hole under one of the arms. The girl went to sit on a chair from an outside sitting area. There was a group at another table, eating happily and chatting as they ate. Ritsuka thought the food looked better than what she normally saw, but she wasn’t supposed to eat fast food.

She heard a dog barking as someone came down the way. The wolf from before trotted along happily by the person. They stopped to lean over the gate where she sat. They asked why she hadn’t gone home yet, to which the girl shrugged saying she was hungry. The green haired person looked over to restaurant the tables belonged to. The wolf went to lay down by a tree as Ritsuka followed the person inside the restaurant. The person asked her what she wanted and went to buy it. She wordlessly followed them back out to the outside tables where they sat down and handed her the food. 

Ritsuka looked at the chicken nuggets and back at the person who was starting to eat from the burger they ordered. She ate one of them, ignoring how it tasted plain. A small packet of sauce is opened up and pushed towards her. It hadn’t hit her that there had been one in front of her until the person opened it. The girl dipped a nugget into the sauce, enjoying the taste more than the first one. 

When she finished her nuggets, she still felt hungry. The small soda was half empty, and she didn’t think drinking the rest would make her full. The person hands her half of another burger, which she took with a smile. After eating half of the burger, the trash was thrown away and Ritsuka walked with the person and their wolf to the train station. The person waved goodbye as their pet wasn’t allowed on board the train. Before they left, Ritsuka asked what their name was. The person patted her on the head and told her their name.

Enkidu wrapped a scarf around Ritsuka’s neck when it started to snow one day. Her coat was still useless with the hole under the arm getting even bigger, the arm had completely fallen off. She might as well have cut off the other sleeve to make a vest. Her home didn’t have scissors though, and she couldn’t reach the teacher’s sharp ones. The wolf liked to lay atop her legs, being almost like a heavy pillow. 

Her friend would look at her with a confused look in their eyes when she asked about things they did. She wasn’t familiar with the device he tapped at and talked to. They had games on it, which they let her play when they waited on the trains. She once asked what their parents were like out of nowhere. They shrugged and said they had no idea, something Ritsuka could relate to. All she had of hers was her surname, but Enkidu didn’t have anything from theirs. 

New Years was when she was allowed to stay up late. She rode atop Enkidu’s shoulders as they walked down the streets and passed windows. In her new coat, she looked puffy like a penguin. She held her arms out as Enkidu did the same, laughing at Ritsuka calling them the ‘new monster of the street’. When the clock struck midnight, Enkidu gave her a second coat that was just as puffy as her new one. She gave them a clay circle she made in school, their name inscribed messily as she had to carve it in with a plastic knife. The thin plastic string attached wasn’t big enough to fit around Enkidu’s head, but it was enough to attach to the wolf’s collar. It was bulky and swung back and forth wildly when it walked, but it seemed pleased with its gift.

The house was nice to look at. It wasn’t some scary witch’s hunt or a cave in the woods. It was just an apartment like so many others. Ritsuka got picked up and brought to the house, with the caretaker of the place saying goodbye to her and telling her to be good to the one who took her in. The wolf licked her face when she walked through the door, nearly jumping on her if it wasn’t for Enkidu keeping it calm. 

When she went to sleep that night with a smile on her face, she was glad she went to see the thing from the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


End file.
